To Keep From Getting Burned
by Katastrophi
Summary: AU. OOC. It's hard to even believe yourself when everyone around you thinks you're crazy. L gets kicked out of Whammy's house and moves into a large abandoned house in the English countryside. But what are those noises and the flashes of light he keeps seeing? Why won't Watari believe him? Light/L Supernatural.
1. Make This Night Worth My Time

**Gasp. New story? What what. :D I hope you guys like this one. It's a bit different from **_**Before Him, All Shall Scatter**_** but I hope you guys like it none the less. This is going to be VERY AU, and more than likely OOC, so…yeah. You've been warned. And, I'm ****not**** putting BHASS on the back burner, this is just a story to keep the creativity flowing for when I'm stuck on the other. :3 And vice versa. Okay; that's enough for an Author's Note, I think. Happy reading. :3**

* * *

**:Make This Night Worth My Time:**

The dull gray sky left a rather bland shadow over everything; L was completely not amused with anything right now, though. It could have been a very beautiful and shinning day outside and he could have cared less. He was sitting in the back of his adopted father's Bentley with his knees to his chest and one earphone in his ear while the other dangled near the cushion. The loud bass drop from Skrillex's "First of the Year (Equinox)" could be heard in the sharp silence that the situation produced.

Watari, L's now father, looked in the rearview mirror and sighed softly. He scratched his mustache gently, slightly unsure of how to even strike up a conversation at this point. The white haired male focused his eyes back onto the road before saying anything. "I'm sorry, L, but we had to leave. Once everyone found out about your…condition, they didn't want to risk having another episode like BB."

L's eyes cut to Watari and his face was blank but his eyes could have been lethal if the phrase _if looks could kill_ were in play. He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip before speaking. "I had lived there for over 16 years. Beyond had only been there for 5 months. How is it truly likely that I would have done anything remotely close to what he did? I didn't even leave my room over 95 percent of the time unless I was forced. The logic is truly flawed and invalid."

Watari didn't really know how to answer that. He twitched his top lip slightly, about to say something but decided it was best to stay quiet. L was far too smart to get misled by kind words and a pat on the back. The elderly man did think that it was wrong of Roger for what had happened, but it truly wasn't his place to stand in the place of judgment for he also understood where Roger had been coming from. L having a striking resemblance to BB probably didn't make the matters any better for the adolescent either…

L popped his shoulders against the cushioned back seat and forced down a sigh. The roads and very green hills were all starting to look the same. He hated the country side more than anything. When he did venture out into the "real world" he was able to vanish into large crowds and blend in so that no one would bother him. Now, in the small towns, he would be easily noticed and poked at for being different, new, and eccentric. Oh what a joy that would be.

The car slowed as it took a gravel path up a hill. The bounce the car took as it ran over the rough rock almost knocked L off balance, making the scowl surface to his face. Today really couldn't get much worse. The duo stopped in front of a house that was three stories and a deep magenta color. The house was very Victorian and had an incredibly spacious and wide stoop, and large open windows covering the front of the house. It looked perfect for viewing the sunset.

L got out of the car and shoved his iPod and headphones into his pocket and his hands. He looked up at the house and his eyes scanned over the third story, already claiming that he would have the third floor to himself. He liked the seclusion of it. He looked around, seeing a flash of light against the windows and looked behind him for a source of light. The sun was still hidden behind the clouds and if it had peaked through, it would have shown against the back of the house due to the early hour.

He shrugged, not giving the odd light much more thought. Watari looked at him and then to the house. "What do you think, L?"

L looked at the elderly mentor and let a soft sigh from his lips. This was polite as he could be given his current state of mental unbridled rage. "Your feelings would get hurt and you would be confused for days if I told you everything that I am thinking right now, Watari."

Watari just kind of looked at L in understanding for a moment before picking up a suitcase at his feet. _He must have stowed it in the trunk_, L thought lazily. The pair walked up to the front door and found it unlocked. L just assumed it was unlocked so they could get in without the key and the actual keys lay dormant on a counter somewhere.

"Why did we more out to the middle of nowhere?" L's voice was dull, not showing a single drip of emotion.

"Because Roger thought that the fresh air would do you some good, L. You should thank him for purchasing the house and refurbishing it. He has done a lot for you, you know." Watari winced slightly at the onslaught of murderous words that would arouse from the younger male's mouth now that he had touched that particular subject.

"Giving me a home and then snatching it away and then damning me to be mentally incompetent as well as comparing me to complete lunatic that murdered several people before eating at their flesh? Yes, I do have so much to thank him for." L could even taste the venom on his tongue as the words left from between his lips.

The elderly man walked into the home at that, knowing he shouldn't and more than likely couldn't argue with L on this subject; especially with the wounds still so fresh. He sat the suitcase down by the very expensive looking black couch before turning to the still very heated teenager. "Am I safe to assume that you want the third floor to yourself?"

L nodded.

"Alright, you may. But I must warn you, it is probably very dusty. In our haste, Roger didn't have time for anyone to clean or go restore the top floor. He does deem it safe to live in though." Watari tried to make light of his colleague's name.

"How gracious of him." L's voice was more bitter than hateful.

* * *

**NEW STORY, YO :D I would adore any and all feedback for this. This is my first time really doing anything supernatural. I hope it's not too terribly cheesey. If it is, I'll buy everyone nachos to go along with it? Haha, damn I'm lame. And, don't forget to check out **_**Before Him, All Shall Scatter**_** if you like this. :3 Nothing wrong with a little shameless self-promotion, right? …right?**


	2. Tell Me I'm Not Alone

**Here is chapter two. :D Almost 70 views and 7 reviews on the first chapter? Thank you guys, so much! You've given me hope in this plot. :3 Also, don't feel shy in giving me ideas or little quirks of what you think should happen. I LOVE hearing from you guys and it would pretty much make my day. Also, listen to the song Copaface by Sonny Moore C: It is one of my favorite songs EVER and it is a good song for L in my opinion. Especially for this story. c; I'll put a few of the lyrics in the second Authors Note. (This chapter is labeled after the song Drowning in the Flood by Watchout! There's Ghosts)**

* * *

**:Tell Me I'm Not Alone: **

The walk up three flights of steps was enough to make L want to cuss, loudly. He didn't really like much physical activity in the slightest. Why exactly did he want the third floor, again? The slender male scratched the back of his head, mussing up the already unruly midnight black locks. L opened the first door he saw and realized it was a bathroom. The room was incredibly dusty, but seemed to have been in pristine condition when it was in use.

The walls were white tile with every third one being a shiny forest green, and the sink was monument style white porcelain and it had a very slender base for the quite large basin it upheld. Also, there was a quite normal looking toilet on the other side of the deep seated footed bathtub. L was quite impressed. The tenants before them must have had a good amount of money to sustain a third for bathroom in this kind of manner. He shut the door back, and turned to the right. It looked to be a sun room. There was a heavy looking French décor couch that was a light green and contrasted quite well against the burgundy walls.

The overly brilliant teenager didn't quite see anything worthwhile in the room so he moved to the left. The end of the hall was home to a large framed door. It looked old and heavy. Just how old was this house, exactly? L pressed his left thumb to his plush bottom lip and decided that this must have been the room that housed the window he had been staring at earlier. Curiosity took over his interests.

L rubbed his right hand over his left forearm, deciding that it was quite drafty up on the third floor. Why though? Shouldn't heat rise? L concluded that it didn't matter because the house was just simply old and not quite worth that much thought. He reached out to open the door but the faux gold handle just barely jiggled. The black eyed teenager swore out loud before reaching into his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

Luckily for L, the lock was old enough to be able to get opened this way. Generally, doors today have prevention for this kind of method. The door popped open and revealed crème blue colored walls, a bed, and what looked to be a bay window. There was a tarp on the floor, as well as a wardrobe on the far side of the bed. L stepped inside, deciding that the tarp felt awkward underneath his bare feet. He had discarded his shoes at the bottom of the stairs against Watari's wishes and now kind of regretted it.

The badly postured male walked into the room, feeling the temperature rise. He assumed it was from the large bay window feeding it natural light all of the time, even though the sun only set on that side of the house. L made his way to the window and looked outside. All that could be seen were rolling hills and trees that decorated the drive way.

"How boring…" L voiced softly.

A flash of light much like what he had seen outside flashed across the window and he jumped back, shocked at what he saw. There was nothing in here for the light to reflect off of, so what could that be?

"What was that?" L chewed his bottom lip.

"_What, indeed."_

L turned sharply, expecting something to be there, something to embody that silken voice. It sounded male…

Nothing.

_Your mind is just tired from the stress of the situation, Lawliet. Calm down. You have been perpetually alone since birth. Ghosts don't exist._ L ran through the mantra of words several times in his head before the sharp look ebbed away from his obsidian eyes. Moving away from the window, he felt the tarp crinkle under his toes. With disgust, he pulled the tarp away.

There, burned into the floor was the most peculiar thing. He dropped to his knees to further examine the markings. L sat on the balls of his feet, realizing that it was Japanese kanji. '月' meant "moon" didn't it? What an odd thing to be burned into the floor of a country side English home…

Why wasn't L even remotely scared anymore? Any normal human would have been quite freaked out by now. He started chewing on his bottom lip again and just ran his fingertips over the charred wood. That couldn't be sanitary, or even safe. The soot was still there, marking the tips of the thin male's quite boney fingers. Had this just recently been done? How was that possible though? It had looked like L was the only person to venture into this room for quite some time…

L planted himself down onto the dusty floor, the deadening silence eating away at his ears. The onyx haired male hated silence. It showed him just how alone he really was. He glanced down at the kanji on the ground once more and tried to figure it out. What was so special about this room? Why was this Japanese symbol here? Why was the door locked? What was that incessant flash of light he had been seeing?

L hugged his knees, wanting to see the logical side of all of this. He wanted to create a scenario where all of this made sense. Not only this odd situation, but everything! Why had he been so betrayed by Roger? Why was it **HIS** fault that BB had done those disgusting things he had? Had BB not attacked those people, would L still be cozy in his room at Whammy's getting an ice cream sundae while reading a book on criminology? Of course he would. Oh, how he hated BB.

Trusting his slender frame up, L dusted off his three sizes too big jeans and let his shoulders pop pleasantly. Giving the mark on the floor one last once over; he headed for the exit.

L looked up from his feet and near doubled over in shock. There stood a male, maybe three inches taller than himself with red-amber hair. He looked Japanese, and thoroughly displeased. He stayed in the shadow of the door frame, completely blocking the exit. "W-who are you?" L asked warily.

The male's eyes darted over L's body and then back to his wide, now frightened eyes. "Raito."

L registered that the boy was definitely Japanese because of his accent. Wasn't 'Raito' the way Japanese people pronounced the English word "Light"? L's face tried to hold a pokerface, but he couldn't deny that his heartbeat was quickening as he saw the rather pristine male walking towards him.

"Wh-what do you want? Why are you in my home?" L sputtered, realizing he must sound like a frightened child.

"What, indeed." Raito said, almost sounding as if he were mocking L's words. L's eyes widened when he realized that Raito's voice was the one he had heard looking out of the window. How had L not noticed his presence earlier?

"W-well?" L backed away, slightly, now seeing natural light pouring into the bay window.

Raito chuckled, something in the back of L's mind noted that it was actually kind of handsome. He walked closer and moved into the rays of light that the sun produced from the window. L fell back in shock. He couldn't even believe his eyes. He could **see through** Raito! What the fuck? L's mind reeled.

"I'm here, because I died here."

* * *

**xD Am I the only one who though my writing was a little lame there? I don't know. I struggled. But there it is. Meeting Raito isn't the main part of the story, so I don't see it as that big of a deal… sorry. ._.; BUT, **

**here are those lyrics I promised. C: **

_**I'm quick learning lessons from the devil  
but can't decide whether I arrived or was contrived**_

**_I view so many faces from a tower_**  
**_up above_**  
**_neglected inner wants and hungers for what I love_**

**_cluttered bunched black eyed and voiceless_**  
**_I fill up the sugar cup to stay up at night in my black up above_**

**_where my face is a moon full of craters_**  
**_with crummy eyes and cyst thighs_**  
**_a perfect beacon for the fictionettes_**  
**_who spread their legs wide open on the plasma_**  
**_embodiments of everything I hide about myself today_**

**Tell me that doesn't sound like L? o: Minus the sex part at the end. Review and happy shipping, my lovies :3**


	3. This Is Where It All Begins

**This is chapter 3 of **_**To Keep from Getting Burned**_** c: I'm very proud of this story and its ideas, so I'm excited to work on it. I hope you guys enjoy reading and reviewing it as much as I love writing it. And to clear up any confusion, L is only 17 in this story. I thought I had hinted at it enough with saying that he had been under Roger's care for 16 years, but I hope that clears up all confusion. So, yes, he is still kind of meek and as childish as our lovely L can be. He doesn't have that confidence and authority that he does in Death Note. ****＿****|○ That is how I have been lately, trying to get updates out. I'm so exhausted. (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ (Chapter title: Puppets by Motionless in White)**

* * *

**:This is Where It All Begins:**

L looked at the _transparent_ male in front of him and felt a catch in his throat. He could honestly say he was terrified. The midnight haired male wasn't the type to believe in anything that he couldn't prove. He outwardly argued with people that would mention the paranormal. Though, the very _thing_ in front of him had shot every argument he'd ever be able to muster against the subject down. The brilliant looking brunet was standing there, speaking, and L could see all of the way through him.

L opened his mouth to speak but the sharp look in the other male's eyes quickly made him remain silent. He didn't know if he should call for help and run, or stay put. Honestly, L felt like he was glued to the floorboard. He was really hoping this was all just a terrible dream induced by far too little sleep and an over-abundance of sugar.

One is never that lucky though.

Raito stepped forward, a frown set on his plush lips. "You thought that I wouldn't discover you back in this house, didn't you? You thought that you could just get away from it all for a few days and I would just… disappear. You're wrong. **WRONG**." Raito shouted, the strength in his words made L flinch. Though, the content made no sense to the obsidian eyed male.

"What?" L asked, almost sheepishly. "I've never set eyes on this house before today."

Raito's eyes gleamed with unadulterated rage. "You think I am an idiot?" The spirit rushed forward, now nose to nose with L.

Outside of the natural light pouring in from the window, Raito looked solid and very intimidating. L thought that he could almost feel his breath. The terrible postured teenager flinched away, his heart beating erratically. He had no way of knowing how to deal with this situation. Why did this…person for lack of a better description, think L had wronged him in some way? Licking the color of his lips out of nervous habit, L stepped back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he took notice that he was stepping on the Japanese kanji etched into the floorboards.

Raito followed him, step for step. "Will you not own up to what you have done to me? To Sayu?" The anger in the oriental male's voice only seemed to elevate as he mentioned the other person.

L felt like his small frame was trembling. "N-no. I don't know what you are talking about. I-I just moved in t-today."

Raito lurched forward, and the act startled L. The black eyed male stumbled and he lost his footing. The back of L's head collided with the hardwood floorboards and the edges of his vision blurred. Raito grinned from ear to ear, pure amusement laced in his features. The Japanese male truly looked terrifying as L's vision went black.

* * *

L sat up, his slender back popping in several places. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. What had happened? Had it all really just been a terrible dream? The room he was in was dark, but the bay window provided a decent amount of moonlight. L rubbed his arm nonchalantly, realizing where he was. He was in that once locked room, the room where that _ghost_ had attacked him. A chill ran down the male's spine.

Getting up on his feet, L's large black eyes scanned the room. He felt the need to look over every nook and cranny, hoping that the "ghost" he had seen was simply a figment of his imagination. There was a pile of notebook papers piled up in the far corner of the room, along with what looked like an old wooden tennis racket. What an odd room this really was.

L stood up and brushed his large pants off, promptly leaving the room. If what the teenager he had seen was more than a dream? He didn't want to sit around and find out. L's brain worked in hyperdrive to try and process and cope with everything that had happened. How long had he been passed out? When L got to the steps, a chill ran down his spine once again. He made quick work of the steps.

Watari was sitting comfortably on the plush black leather couch. He has his right ankle propped on his left knee and bounced his foot occasionally as he read the daily news from the town's local newspaper. He crinkled down the far right corner of his paper with his index finger while looking at the surprisingly distressed L.

"What is the matter, L?"

L's eyes shifted over his surroundings before eventually landing on the elderly man. "Have you heard anything strange coming from upstairs?" The teenager scratched the base of his right shin with his left heel and bit at his bottom lip.

"No," Watari folded the paper back to its original position, breaking their eye contact. "The first and second stories are sound proof. I wouldn't be able to hear a thing you are doing on the third floor. You needn't worry about that, L."

_That's not very comforting_, the dark eyed male thought lamely. He looked around again, feeling eyes on the back of his neck. He somehow _knew_ Raito was watching him. No matter how much he wanted to believe that everything before he had passed out was a dream, the logical edge of his brain just wouldn't let him. But everything still thoroughly confused him. Why did the _ghost_ think L had ever been here before? There were a few pieces to this puzzle that L was missing.

The lanky 17 year old walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cinnamon crumb cake, quietly asking his adopted father if he wanted anything. Not getting an answer, L just assumed that he wanted nothing and perched himself, knees to his chest with the plate balancing on his left knee, on the large black love seat adjacent to the couch Watari sat at.

L cleared his throat. "Watari, is there anything strange about this house? Where did Roger acquire it?"

Watari folded his newspaper and laid it to the side. "L, Roger purchased this house maybe three weeks ago. He was going to use it as a secondary wing of Whammy's house but felt like you deserved some form of penance for your work there. He truly is sorry that you cannot stay at Whammy's anymore."

The black haired male's grip on the fork he was holding tightened. "The claims held against me were in no way substantial. It was completely based on the propaganda of 'What if'…"

Watari sighed softly but continued to speak. "L, your tests came back positive. There was nothing for Roger to do other than to make you leave. You had the potential to harm the other students."

L felt like he was seeing red for a second. "I wouldn't hurt those children if my life truly depended on it! I am **not** BB. I like to be alone and work in peace; nothing more. I don't even believe in the paranormal! I don't know how those damn doctors came to the conclusion that I have schizophrenia."

Watari didn't say anything after that but quietly turned back to his newspaper. He didn't really know how to further the conversation without L and him getting into an argument strong enough to bring the house down.

* * *

**This chapter is important to the story, despite how short it is. C: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. It seriously makes my day.**


	4. Three Can Keep A Secret

**Hello boys and girls, cats and squirrels! (If you get that reference, I love you. o.o) This is chapter four! I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm going to start putting a lot more focus on this story, so expect more updates. C: (Chapter title: The Oath by Secrets)**

* * *

**:Three Can Keep a Secret if Two of Them are Dead:**

L pressed his thumb down on the plate he was eating from and gathered the left over crumbs to the infernal cinnamon crumb cake. Popping the sugar coated thumb into his mouth, L glanced around the room. He felt uneasy and like someone was watching him. Surely though, it was only his imagination. Watari was still sitting on the couch, seeming to be the epitome of a British gentleman. The only time his eyes swayed from the newspaper, that he was surely close to finishing, was when he took a short sip of his still somehow steaming earl grey tea.

L didn't know what he could do to start up a conversation, especially about what was on his mind. If _Raito_ is indeed real…who would truly believe him? Due to the report from the doctors at Whammy's everyone would chalk it up to his "schizophrenic episodes". L mentally sighed at the thought. It was pure rubbish, really. The raven haired male was the most analytical and straight forward thinker at that school… There was no way for him to be some hallucinating fool.

L rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He had an intense headache. The troublesome throb has been there since he had awoken in the room on the third floor. The obsidian eyed male let his eyes wander around the room and then fixed on the windows behind Watari.; an odd shudder passed through L's spine as he studied the very modern styled window ceil. There was an unmistakable, near blinding light in the center of the main window pane. L's wide eyes put every ounce of focus in his body on the light.

If the light moved even a fraction of length, the lanky teenager would have known. When it did start to move, L bit at the color of his plush bottom lip. Where the light traveled, it seemed to leave a smudge on the window, much like if someone ran their fingers over the cold glass. The male studied the smudge, now pressing his right thumb to the bottom of his lip.

It took no time at all for L to process that it was Japanese. He sounded the syllables out in his head and almost wanted to scoff. '_You are dead._' That was such a cliché and honestly worn out scare tactic in all scary movies and books. If he truly was getting haunted by a ghost, the ghost needed to learn new tactics. He almost wanted to roll his eyes.

His mind traced over the smudging once again, feeling like he should point it out to Watari. No one had moved in several hours and there was suddenly Japanese writing on the window, talking of death. Surely that would prove something strange about this house. He cleared his throat to alert Watari, but near choked when he saw glowing eyes and a Cheshire smile rising from the window. A second shudder wracked the thin framed male and he leaned deeper into the loveseat cushion. Those eyes were piercing and direct. L almost wondered if it could see into his very being.

The grin on the… _thing_ staring at L slowly turned clockwise, twisting and contorting to where the light reappeared and danced around Watari's head. The elder gentleman didn't even twitch in acknowledgment. L stood up shakily, wanting to chase the light. He quickly caught himself though. The black eyed male had more dignity than that.

Watari folded the corner of his paper down, staring at L. The look was questioning, but not judging. "What are you staring at so profusely, L?"

"…" L bit at his bottom lip, not taking his eyes off of the orb of light. "Nothing, father Watari. I'm… I'm going to go up to the third floor and rest. The move has worn me out."

Watari nodded softly in understanding. "If you so happen to fall asleep, dream sweet, L; I shall have food prepared for when you decide to venture down stairs once more."

The lanky teenager pushed himself up the flights of steps, having the grasp at the railing near the end. The black haired male was extremely out of shape despite being so close to anorexic skinny. L gripped at the bottom ridge of his sleeves as he walked through the hallway of the third floor. He knew Raito was real. There was no way that everything was just in his head.

Turning into the room that he had first encountered Raito, L heard a deafening breeze rattling the bay window. He turned, seeing the tall brown haired entity. There was a scowl on the Japanese man's features.

"Why are you back up here?" The chestnut haired male almost snarled.

"To prove that I'm not insane…" L whispered quietly, not really sure why he was even answering. It was obvious that this… _ghost_ for a lack of better words was out for blood; L's blood.

Raito laughed. He walked forward, smirking vividly as L flinched slightly. "Oh, darling, you are not crazy. No, no. You're very, very much sane." He cackled again, reaching forward and petting L's cheek.

L gasped as he felt the cool skin of Raito's hand. Now he truly did question his sanity. How could he feel the skin of a ghost? Why was a ghost cradling his face?

The raven haired teen swallowed harshly, watching the now solid person in front of him glaring into his very being. L felt uneasy and almost nauseous. "What… Wh-what do you want from me?"

"Revenge. Vengeance. Penance." Raito's growl was soft, but blunt.

"I haven't done anything to you, though. There is nothing to seek revenge over… I haven't seen you ever before today…" L almost whimpered.

"Oh? So you don't remember slicing up my younger sister like she was a worthless doll?" Raito seethed, looking as if he was fighting the urge to grab L.

The door beside of them slammed shut and the window behind the taller and _deceased_ teenager opened. The wind rushed in, making the papers in the back of the room rustle and scatter. Raito's hair blew forward from the gush of the wind, covering over his eyes. L couldn't think of anything other than how menacingly beautiful the scene looked. The paler male felt his palms clam and he was terrified that this was going to be where his life ended.

* * *

**THERE IS CHAPTER FOUR. :DDD I gave you guys a little cliffhanger. Haha. I've never really written intense cliffies before, so I'm kind of proud. And, don't worry, I'm putting more focus on this story as of late because I love it, and it really has like, no readers or anything. I want to change that. C: I hope you like this! Read and review, lovelies. **


	5. Endless Nights of Dreaming of Life

**I hope you guys like this story, I adore the plot line that I have set up. C: If you have any questions, feel free to PM or Facebook me. Hell, I would love if you did it anyway because I want to get to know you guys! :D There is a LOT that you guys wouldn't expect that is going to happen. I've put a lot of thought into this. (Chapter title: It's Dangerous Business Walking out Your Front Door – UnderOath)**

* * *

**:Endless Nights of Dreaming of Life:**

L yelped and felt his body stiffen against the frightening scene unfolding before him. The decidedly enraged male coming at him was slow, but intent. The raven haired male felt paralyzed; he had to think of something to get the deceased male to stop his advance. If he didn't, he was scared to think of what would happen.

Without giving it much thought, L blurted out: "What year do you think it is? When did you die?"

Raito's face snapped up. His eyes glittered in thought and his posture slacked. The wind was still blowing at a ferocious speed, giving him the look of a ruffled angel. Raito folded his arms across his chest. Red amber eyes narrowed as he spoke. "What do you mean? What are you trying to say?"

L took a deep breath and tried to calm his erratic heart. It felt like he was going to have a coronary. "Wh-what year do you think it is? I can prove that I don't know you."

Raito's eyes seemed to sharpen to that of daggers. He stepped forward. "You killed me; you killed me on October 23rd of 1967. I watched you drain the life from my little sister. You are a monster."

L looked at Raito in shock. That was forty-five years ago! L was only 17, himself. He shook his head. "R-Raito, it is 2012. I am only 17 years old. That was 28 years ago…"

The look of disapproval crossed the Japanese man's features. A menacing glare made his eyes darken to a near black. They mimicked L's eyes. "You're lying. You're wrong." Raito stepped closer. "You are trying to save yourself."

L's blood ran cold. What was he supposed to do to prove that he was indeed telling the truth? The slender male backed away slightly and reached into his pocket. Luckily, he felt the smooth plastic of his cell phone. They didn't have cell phones in the late sixties. The charcoal eyed male gripped it between his thumb and index finger, showing it to the phantom.

"It's a mobile phone. They didn't have them when you were alive. The technology for one hadn't been introduced to the market yet." L whispered softly, not wanting to insult Raito.

The now _solid_ apparition gripped the device. This seemed to shock both of them. "How do I use this contraption?"

"You press the round button at the bottom and the screen lights up. Then you touch the screen to make it work. But you can see the date at the top. It should say that the year is 2012." L deadpanned, hoping that this would work. He didn't have any other way of proving his innocence to a murder that had happened before he was even conceived.

"July, 22nd, 2012." Raito whispered, his grip tightening on the small black device. He bit at the flesh of his bottom lip and looked at L. "But…" he faltered for the first time.

"Raito, I'm sorry for…for what happened to you and your…sister…" L spoke slowly, carefully. He didn't want to enrage the spirit once again. It seemed to have finally gotten through to the being that L was not a murderer.

"You look so much like him though." Raito looked away, his eyes burning holes into the floorboard. This was such a dramatic change from the vengeful and honestly pissed off entity that had been on the verge of attacking L that he didn't know what to do. For the first time in his 17 years of life, L was in a stupor.

Raito tossed the phone back at L, sitting on the floor. He was on his knees, looking very much so like a proper Japanese man awaiting tea. "I am sorry, whoever you are. I have made a grave mistake in my judgment. I just wanted to seek revenge on the one that harmed and stole the life away from my beautiful sister." His voice sounded low and broken. It tugged at L's heart strings.

"I am sorry that you took me for such, as well." L's words were not as bitter as they probably should have been. Deep down, he felt for Raito. The lanky teenager wanted to understand that strong sense of family.

Raito looked up at L. "Do not mock me."

L shook his head and sat beside of Raito in the floor. "I do not mock you; I just merely try to understand. It is not every day that you get shipped off to an abandoned house where there is a benevolent ghost there trying to kill you." There was a strange since of sarcasm in the boy's voice.

Raito turned to L and had a completely different expression on his face. Every ounce of malice and murder had left his face; even his eyes lightened to a beautiful golden brown. He gripped at L's arm. "C-can…" He looked down, unable to look the other teenager in the eye. "Can you help me? I just… I want to avenge Sayu."

L looked down and his right thumb had found its way to his full bottom lip. He didn't truly know why he did, but he nodded softly, securing his help on this odd and nearly impossible quest. "I live here, it's not like I can…avoid you."

Raito chuckled dryly. "There is that."

The room drifted into a silence that wasn't exactly awkward but was in no way comfortable. L turned to the Japanese teenager and tried to avoid his eyes. Why wasn't he freaked out by this anymore? Raito was **dead**. There was no reason at all for him to feel comfortable with this situation! The inky haired male licked at his bottom lip and decided to ask about the elephant in the room.

"How did you die…if you don't mind my asking? And…how are you still…here? Maybe it will help with the investigation…"

Raito cut his eyes to L but they didn't hold the true aggression that was once in their depths. He lifted his chin, showing off an angry red scar that almost looked like a smile on his neck. It spread from ear to ear. "I was murdered in this room."

The brunet male looked down again and started to trace the pattern that was burned into the flooring. "I…I sold my soul to find him. I will forever be imprisoned in this god forsaken house… but I will have my revenge on the one that killed my sister."

* * *

**That is chapter five. C: The plot is starting to thicken~ and don't worry, this is a yaoi. I just have to establish the plot. PWP is best left to one-shots. Haha. Please review, and tell your friends about this story. c: I love it so much, and I want people to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. :3 Now I'm off to play nostalgia Yu-Gi-Oh games on my Gameboy. C:**


	6. Naughty Naughty

**Well, chapter six is here! This is probably going to be a little fluffier than the others. I hope you guys enjoy. :3 This story is getting a few more views, which makes me incredibly happy! (Chapter title: .Ever. by JJ Demon)**

* * *

**:Naughty, Naughty, I'm so bad, I Murder Everything In My Path:**

"Watari, we are out of cheesecake." L deadpanned, as he looked over the open door of their refrigerator.

Watari took a sip of his tea and sat the book he was reading down. "Then that means you have consumed three whole cheese cakes in two days, L."

"Yes," the teenager's voice was bland. "I have also eaten a chocolate cake and a box of strawberries. But we have not run out of those."

The elder male tried everything that he could not to roll his eyes at the seventeen year old. The glutton of a sweet tooth that was L honestly amazed Watari at times. The British gentleman rose from his spot on the couch and put his book under his arm. "I take it that you want this problem rectified?"

L nodded, taking a piece of rich dark chocolate cake from the bottom of their refrigerator. "Yes. Please." The teenager figured that having some sort of manners would work in his favor for this situation.

The white haired male sighed softly. "I shall return, then. Is there anything else that you request of this shopping trip?" Watari walked toward the large, solid wood door, taking the keys to his Bentley.

"I would enjoy some marshmallows in chocolate sauce and possibly some watermelon." L attempted a smile.

"As you wish," Watari left at that, a resonating noise roamed the house at the shut of their door.

"Great, I never thought he would leave."

L turned his body, seeing Raito behind him, sitting on the counter top with his left leg draped over his right in an almost feminine manner. The raven haired boy should have been used to the ghost's presence by now, but he had never actually seen Raito passed the third floor. That alone had managed to make the obsidian eyed male holding his breath.

"You don't look pleased to see me." Raito chuckled smoothly, folding his arms across his chest leisurely.

"I did not realize that you leave the third floor." L explained smoothly.

"Why would I not? This is my final home, after all." Raito smirked, no longer having the harsh edge to voice or face that he once had.

"Touché," L decided not to argue and took a bite out of his cake. He took his plate of sugary delight and moved into the living room. The teenager assumed that the apparition behind him would follow.

L comfortably crawled into his standard crouch on the loveseat, waiting for Raito to appear next to him or on the other sofa. Given their first day's meeting, L probably shouldn't take the brown haired teen's company so light heartedly, but there was just something about those large brown eyes that he trusted.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Raito raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as he watched L's facial features.

"I can see a bird chirping on the window ceil through your forehead." Who said that L didn't have a sense of humor?

A slight scowl was on the brunet's lips but he didn't voice any of his thoughts. The duo sat in silence for a few moments aside from L's noisy eating habits. The raven haired male sat the plate beside of him on the loveseat's cushion and gave the transparent male all of his attention. "Raito… I know you have only given me part of the story. I need all of the facts in order to help you."

The phantom of a male straightened his back. A dark expression crossed his facial features, despite still being transparent. "What exactly do you want to know?"

L started chewing on the pad of his left thumb. "What exactly do you mean by you sold your soul? If you did…how…how are you here now?"

Raito groaned softly, standing up and moving to where he was sitting beside of L. The brunet looked completely solid once more. "My soul…my soul belongs to this realm. I will never be able to cross over. I will never experience heaven or hell."

L nodded, wanting to hear the rest of his partner's story. "How…?"

"When that…_monster_ made me watch the life drain from my darling Sayu's eyes… I wished for anything and everything to help me. I didn't care about my life at all; I just wanted to hurt him for hurting my sister. It felt like time stood still. As soon as the straight razor danced across the skin of my neck…there was a figure standing in front of me. He had razor sharp teeth and tattered wings. He called himself a shinigami." Raito's voice was at a whisper.

"I am supposed to believe that shinigami are real?" L deadpanned, his old ways creeping into his persona.

The sun kissed male bared his teeth. "Yes. You really doubt the existence of a death god when a ghost is two fucking feet from you?"

The ink eyed male blinked; only nodding to acknowledge the other male's statement. "Go on."

Raito licked over the color of his bottom lip and sighed. "The shinigami gave me two options. Go to heaven like a normal deceased person… or to burn my name into the warmth of this house, condemning my soul to forever roam these walls. If I took option two, outside of normal light… I have a functioning body that I could use to exact my revenge. But the only problem is… I can't leave this building. Without hesitation, I took the second option. I don't care about my afterlife."

L nodded softly, now biting at his fingernail. "So…your body is…real? You are only in your true state when there is natural light present?"

"Yes. Though, I still have the ability to disappear when solid, apparently." Raito snapped his fingers for show, fading into nothing.

"See?" The Japanese man's voice licked at L's ear, almost a purr quality in the words.

L shivered at batted at the air beside of his ear. "Stop that. It's quite obnoxious."

Raito laughed and materialized back onto the loveseat beside of L. "It was quite amusing to me, at least."

L sighed softly, wanting the conversation back on track. "Why did you attack me when I walked into the room for the first time?"

Raito's eyes narrowed. "Isn't it obvious? I thought you were him."

L continued to worry the nail on his thumb. "But, how did you not realize so much time has passed?"

"You woke me up by opening that door. The shinigami told me that it takes human contact to complete this contract. You look so much like him… I just assumed that you were him and that you had lured someone else into the depths of this hell." Raito's voice rang of hurt and bitterness.

* * *

**:D So… uhm. Yeah. :3 Chapter six. I just want to thank everyone for reading this and reviewing. You guys are amazing. Please review, they give me hope for this story and actually make me want to update! ;3**


	7. I'd Rather Fight This War Alone

**This is chapter seven! I adore this story so much. If you guys realized how long I've sat down and actually worked out this plot, you'd be amazed; haha. But, that being said, enjoy the chapter. :3 (Chapter Title: Whatever Helps You Sleep – In The Name Of…)**

* * *

**:I'd Rather Fight This War Alone That Die With You:**

"You look like an owl, staring at the screen of that contraption like that." Raito looked up at L for a small fraction of a second and turned back to the latter's computer screen.

L's right eye twitched softly and he looked down at the ghost that used to try to kill him. "You are so noisy; I have to concentrate on this."

Raito shot a glare up at the raven of a man and rolled onto his back. "Well, all that you ever do is staring at that thing. It's distasteful and boring. No wonder you have the social skills of a salted slug and the complexion of a vampire."

The seventeen year old turned to the now solid figure beside of him. "That isn't true, Raito. I breathe, and I eat as well."

The auburn haired male gave L a very sarcastic look before shaking his head and resting his chin on his arms. "I still think it's unhealthy for you."

"Are you worried about my health, Raito?" L smirked softly, egging on the ghost of a boy.

Raito didn't say anything but made a rather rude gesture with his hand before sinking into the room was exceedingly silent once again; all except the clicking that L's fingers produced on his keyboard. The young genius was trying to find any form of records on the house that he could. Maybe if he could figure out who this house belonged to, it would lead into finding Raito and his sister's killer.

* * *

Ebony eyes scanned the small pixels on the computer screen, hoping some bit of information would jump out at him. All that he could figure out was that the house Roger had purchased for them had been an abandoned family home in the late 1950's and was nothing more than a farm house. The trees covering the property had been an apple orchard at one point. Also, there was nothing at all about Raito or Sayu's deaths in this house.

L started to lean closer to the screen and bit the pad of his thumb. He just didn't know what to think. It was obvious that Raito was here and _dead_, so why would he lie about dying here? Why would he have been attached to here at all?…Why was Raito, a Japanese teenager, in England to even begin with?

"Raito?" L's voice was soft and questioning, wanting to get a response from the phantom boy.

"Yes?" Raito peaked behind the doorframe, trying to be nonchalant. The amber eyed male materialized beside of L, sitting on his knees.

"What do you remember about this house? I can't even find who owned this house after 1960." L shifted to where his wide walnut shaped eyes were staring at the momentarily solid male.

Light looked at L with an arched eyebrow. "Not much. All I can really remember is that he was tall and had ink black hair. His eyes were a blue, though and didn't look as much of a zombie as you do."

The less broad male probably would have been offended by that comment if he didn't have as strong of a hold on his emotions. He sniffed airily and turned back to his computer, typing out what Raito had said. "So you remember nothing of what happened before then? How did you get cornered by this man?"

Raito chewed at the inside of his cheek. "He said that we were invited here to be a part of a school. We had surpassed the standard of Japan's curriculum. Sayu was a near perfect artist. She could draw and paint anything. I am more of an intellectual person. I was sent here to become a leading pupil at a school that had just started. We really didn't have much of a choice because our parents had died two years prior in a motor accident."

_Orphans_? The 17 year old gritted his teeth. "How old were you when you passed?"

The solid phantom closed his eyes briefly, looking like he was deep in thought. "That damn shinigami told me that I would forget details of my human life. I don't remember, but if I was still in school, I had to be 16 or 17; maybe 18."

L nodded softly. He did the simple math in his head and turned to Raito. "You would be 62 right now. So your killer could possibly be dead from several different aliments."

Raito's eyes sharpened and he stood up. The window behind them blew open and wind rushed through. The raven of a boy felt chills run down his spine as flashbacks of a few days prior were in the forefront of his mind. The brown haired male tightened his fists and he spoke lowly. "I refuse to let him die unless it is by my hand."

L backed away slightly, falling to his bum. The boy beside him started to shake and convulse. Flashes of light speared the air as Raito stepped forward. There was an instant fear that washed over L. There had to be some way that he could clear the chestnut haired male's mind from the blunder the young detective had made. L bit at his bottom lip and reached forward, shaking Raito's shoulders.

A gush of wind from the open window swept against the two teens in a spiral motion. Raito's eyes shined a dark red and a frightened L started to tighten his hold on Raito. He couldn't think of anything that would stop the other male's rage.

"R-Raito!" L's voice raised an octave and he felt a pressure on his back from the wind, pushing the two males together.

The obsidian eyed male looked into Raito's face; the boy's lips were slack but his facial features sharp. The only hope of getting out of this situation unharmed was a long shot, but he had to try. With every ounce of strength the black haired boy could muster, L lifted up and pressed his lips to the shell of a boy's mouth.

* * *

**Hi there :3 That was amusing to me to write. I wonder if anyone has guessed where this story is going yet, haha. Also, I want to thank you guys for breaking 1000 views. It's fucking amazing. Also, I'm working on a new D. Gray-Man fan fiction. :3 You guys should check it out. It's a Laven.**


	8. Just A Fix To Get You Through

**This story is progressing nicely to me. :3 if you have any questions about holes in the plot besides "Who killed Raito", I'd be happy to answer them. :) None the less, I hope you enjoy this installment! :D (chapter Title: I Ruin Dreams Not Nightmares - WatchOut! there's Ghosts)**

* * *

**:Just A Fix To Get You Through:**

The air in the room stilled and a pair of rough hands grabbed at L's sides. He shivered but didn't move away from the malevolent entity in front of him. L felt himself being pressed into the slightly broader chest that held him but refused to break the lock of plush lips until he knew everything was safe.

Ratio felt his shoulders slack and the hair on the back of his neck slowly descended. The malt haired boy pulled back from the raven and felt a shudder run up his spine. Nothing had ever given him that reaction before.

"I-I..." Raito started, though his hands trembled when he spoke. Raito tumbled to his knees, just staring at his hands.

L crouched beside of the visibly distressed male and tilted his head, unsure of how to even interpret the feelings. People, especially those of the paranormal variety, were not the the pale boy's forte.

"I-I...I have to catch him. I...I can't just... HE HAS TO DIE BY MY HAND!" Tears streamed down the the porcelain carved face and he felt his body to convulse.

L, as awkward as he felt, held Raito again. He didn't know why he felt the need to console the vengeful phantom, but his whole being called out to him. Then raven didn't really condone his actions, but who could honestly blame Raito?

L bit at his bottom lip and sighed softly. An array of emotions swelled in his chest. "If we discover that the killer is dead, you can kill me."

Raito's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!"

A soft smile found it's way onto L's lips as he pulled away from the male. "You said once that I remind you of him. I can only assume that being around me in a constant reminder of that dreadful experience. If you can't kill him in time, kill the reminder of it all so that you may rest just a little bit easier."

"I-" Raito began to rebuke the statement but L pressed his thumb to Raito's mouth.

"No. I insist. I want you to be able be at peace. I want to solve this case, that is all I ask." L let his eyes bore into the others. He had no idea why he felt so strongly about this, but it seemed to be the only way to let his mind ease.

"O-okay..." Raito breathed, pulling L to him once more.

This embrace was different from both times before. It was gentle, smooth, and even wanting. Both boys accepted the closeness and Raito didn't object to the ink eyed boy resting his head against his chest. Everything was shifting so fast that the atmosphere around the two was almost choking.

L lifted his head from the warm spot on Raito's chest and just tried to make sense of everything. So much had happened in the last few days that nothing truly made sense anymore. He ran his fingers over the boy with coffee colored hair's right cheek and was perplexed. The detective in training knew that Raito was dead. He had witnessed on several occasions that he could literally disappear in thin air and the power surges that near brought the building down to the foundation every time. L shouldn't feel comfortable around such an entity... Should he? Maybe he truly was mentally challenged.

Wide black eyes traced over golden chestnut. L leaned up, pressing his lips to Raito's in a fluttered movement. He just needed to understand why he felt so interlocked with the phantom. The kiss was slow, smoldering even. The boys let their hands give the other simple caresses to the shoulders and sides. This was much, much more than any kiss. Trust seeped through every action the boys did.

"L..." Raito breathed against the owl's lips, a completely different demeanor sweeping over his face.

"R-Raito?" L's voice was hushed, feeling like something extremely taboo was taking place.

Raito's lips found their way to L's messy locks and he kissed the male's forehead through his hair. Both of the gentlemen were calm and almost panting. The sight almost seemed natural, though.

The solid apparition grasped L's hands together in his own and brought them close to their faces. His lips twitched with unspoken words as he stared almost through the other male's soul. "L...please..."

"Yes, Raito?" his voice quivered unexpectedly.

"Just... Just stay with me. H-help me find that no good son of a bitch." A definite tone in Raito's voice made L want to crumble at his feet.

Raito was the first person to ever reach L at this level. For the first time ever, L had acted on a feeling rather than hard logical fact. He looked at the golden brown eyes that peered into him ad couldn't help but smile. "I'll always be here."

Raito kissed the knuckles to L's right hand and smiled. "Thank you."

L shut his eyes and just smiled, trying to absorb everything that had just happened. "You don't have to thank me, Rai-"

"Thank you for what?" A deep, wise voice shocked L.

The teenager stumbled and lost the footing to his crouch. His bum made solid contact to the flooring underneath him and an audible gasp left his lips. "Wa-Watari?"

"Yes, L? There was a succession of loud crashes up here... What happened? Who were you mumbling to?" The white haired elderly man extended his arm to help his adopted son off of the dirty floor.

"I-I... I was trying to work out a problem in my head. How long have you been standing there?" L darted his eyes around the room with any hope of seeing Raito anywhere.

"I entered the room possibly five minutes ago, L. You have been crouched in the middle of the floor mumbling to yourself the entire time. Have you been taking your medication like you have been instructed?" Watari crossed his arms over his chest in an authoritative manner.

"N-no. I don't need them." L looked at the ground, his nails digging into his palms.

* * *

:3 that's the 8th chapter! I hope you liked it my darlings. :3 please review and tell me what you think. It will make my day so much better.


	9. We Can Do It For The Rush

**This chapter would have been posted last night, but in my half asleep daze, I accidentally deleted all of the chapter except the last two paragraphs. :c so now I'm quickly trying to re-type it. This is still my favorite story to write for. (: Enjoy! (Chapter Title: Waiting - Breathe Carolina)**

* * *

**:We Can Do It For The Rush:**

Several capsules of medication rested on the wood grain coffee table, not phased in the slightest by the raven haired male's deathly glare. The male was I his typical crouch on the floor, his hands resting on the table. Behind him was an elderly gentleman, his arms crossed.

"Take them."

"No. I don't need them." L lightly puffed his cheeks in defiance.

"Yes you do, L." Watari almost scowled at the teenager.

"No. No I don't. I told you exactly what happened. I was talking to Raito. Raito is the ghost that resides in this house!" Black eyes stared so intently into the coffee table that if possible, the wood would have burst into flames.

"You are making things up, Lawliet. You know that this Raito person is all a figment of your imagination to cope with your mental disability. You need your medication."

A growl erupted from L's chest and a muscle spasmed slightly in his right cheek. "Mental disability? I had the highest IQ that academy has ever seen. I am a fully functioning human being. I do NOT have a mental disability."

The teenager pushed himself up from the floor and picked the pills up off the table. "I'm not taking this. I don't need it." Before Watari could protest, L reared back and toss the pills out of the open window.

"I'd like to be left alone." L's eyes narrowed as he looked at the grey haired old male.

L didn't even flinch as he passed by the older man, though he was slightly intimidated by his adopted father. Watari was always underestimated because of his appearance though his enemies learned very quickly to not judge against him. The man was ruthless.

L made the trip of the three flights of steps without losing breath, thanks to his frequenting the area over the last few weeks. He looked around the area, hoping to find a glimpse of Raito. He had not seen the male since the day Watari had caught him speaking to the apparition. Honestly, L was starting to doubt his own words.

Was he truly mentally ill? Was it possible that Raito and everything else was nothing more than an sick hallucination his mind had produced to help him cope with the reality that he was insane? It couldn't be. He had felt the silken warm pressure of the chestnut haired male's lips against his own and the heat radiating off of the phantom's broad chest... No. Raito was not an illusion. He had to be real. There was no other explanation for the kanji burned into the flooring or the strange light he had been seeing.

Lawliet let a sigh tumble from his lips as he entered the room where he first met the murderous ghost of a male. Natural light poured through the bay window gloriously thanks to it only being two in the afternoon. How many days had L gone without sleep now? Four? Five?

L padded his way over to the window, his gaze traveling the length of the dirt and gravel road that the elder male called their drive way. The apple trees were shaking gently in the wind and the fruit littered the ground. From this high up, the red looked like blood splatter against the green of the grass. The detective in training couldn't think of a better allegory.

A now familiar flash of light glittered against the glass and a chilled voice spoke behind the male. "I'm rather offended that you even considered that I was a mere illusion. You are such a fool."

L whipped his body around so fast that he almost saw complete black for a split second. When his vision stopped shaking, he saw the sun kissed teenager sitting on the edge of the bed that was propped against the wall. The male's legs were crossed in a very formal pose, his hands on top of his knee. The smirk on the teenager's face showed that it was nothing more than a mockery of the situation though.

"You're back," L whispered softly. There was a build up of pressure in his chest that he couldn't explain away. He had honestly missed the red-amber eyed male and his obnoxious banter in the days that they were apart. He wasn't entirely comfortable with it all.

"Where were you? Watari now thinks that I had a mental breakdown thanks to you." There was a bitter chuckle in L's voice.

Raito pointed out of the window. "I was out there, talking with Ryuk. He has a disgusting infatuation with apples."

L arched a brow at the other male as he made his way over to the bed. The entity had explained before that Ryuk was the name of the shinigami that damned Raito's soul to this house and it's grounds. L had never thought to check the apple orchard for the brown haired phantom.

"What did you learn from him?" L say on the bed opposite of Raito, typically crouched against the headboard.

Raito fully laid down on the familiar mattress, one arm behind his head. "I asked him questions about everything. I tried to get him to fill in the small holes that I'm missing from my life."

L cleared his throat, trying to think of the most respectful way of asking the question he had in the front of his mind for several days. "Why... How did you end up here in England while you are Japanese?"

"We were invited here. People approached Sayu and I." Raito's voice was soft at the mention of his baby sister.

Raito shifted his whole body towards L and his amber eyes trailed over the teenager's face, trying to see if there was any form of malice in the deep pools of black. "We were invited to live here at a boarding school of some kind. Sayu was always a magnificent painter and artist in general. She could draw anything at all when she put her mind to it. Our mother always praised her work. I took more after our father though. I scored the highest level on the university mock entry exam in all of Japan when I was only 13. I wanted to go into law enforcement like my father."

L nodded, trying to process everything that he was just told. "I see. How old were you when you...passed?"

"I had to be 16 or 17." Raito started worrying his bottom lip.

L's eyes shot open, wider than the phantom had ever seen. The thin male resembled that of an owl. "How old do you really think the killer would have been back then?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe 20 or 21."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D things are really starting to get thick now, huh? ;D reviews make me work on updates faster. I mean, Wut? Also, this story broke 2000 views yesterday! I am overjoyed!**


	10. The Drugs That Keep Me High

**._. There is something against me putting out chapters for this story. The last two times, I have written almost the entire chapter and then something happens and it's all gone. So now I had to fervently retype everything from memory. (Chapter Title: Product of a Murderer - Of Mice & Men)**

* * *

**:The Drugs That Keep Me High:**

"…liet. Lawliet!" The name reverberated through the room as the chestnut haired man shook his bed partner's shoulder.

A grunt left the black haired male's lips and he cracked one eye open, shifting onto his side. "What?"

The onyx eyed male's voice was still laced with sleep. He hadn't even realized he had drifted off. "How long was I asleep?"

Raito sat up, cross legged on the bed. "About two hours. I got bored."

L shifted and sat up at that. He pressed his back to the headboard of the bed. "…seriously? I haven't slept in almost a week and you wake me up because you were bored?" There was a deadpan almost bitter tone in his voice.

A slight smirk grabbed at the corner of Raito's lips. The look was the best expression for the Asian male's face that L could imagine. The twitch in his lips made the phantom's amber eyes look alive and vibrant. "Well, I was content watching you sleep for a while. You mumbled a few words and groped at the air slightly. Also, you scrunch your face up kind of like a pug. After that though, you stopped all movement. It got boring and too quiet in here."

L rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you just compare me to a short, stubby, and chronically obsess dog that is known to be 'so ugly that it's pitifully cute'?"

Raito snickered softly. "I still called you cute, didn't I?"

"Mn." Lawliet made a noise to show he acknowledged the male.

The room was starting to get dark, shadows poured in from every crevice and it gave the room a very alluring appeal. "Dusk is the complete reason why I chose to live in this room…" The solidified phantom gave a genuine smile for once.

"Live?" L's eyebrow quirked and he made a slight amused face.

"This was my room during my brief time alive here. Nothing had really been changed, except for the fair amount of dust at the far end of the room." A glittering remembrance danced around in the golden amber eyes of the male sitting across from L. The raven haired male looked around, musing to himself that the entire room had been covered in a very thick sheet of dust when he had first entered, at least, before Raito had power surges he called emotions and near shattered the bay window and the entire contents of the room; L included.

The sun-kissed tan male beside of the chronic insomniac turned and caught Lawliet's eyes. "You know just as much about me as I do… But yet, I don't really know anything about you at all. Why did you move here? Why does that old man try to shove pills down your throat and contemplate hiding them in those mounds of sugar you gorge yourself with?"

L bit at his bottom lip; his eyes narrowed at the thought of Watari spiking his food with that god awful psychosis medication. "Well," The white as writing paper male took a deep breath and rested his head against the headboard. "I grew up in an orphanage for gifted minds but I was kicked out when I was diagnosed with the same mental disorder as a male that had brutally murdered a cluster of the children upon his arrival to the orphanage…"

Raito adjusted himself on the bed to where he was lying flat on his back with his hands behind his head. "So the orphanage deemed you insane and shipped you off to live in the middle of an abandoned apple orchard? That seems logical…"

L mimicked the ghost of a male's actions and laid his body down on the bed. "Mn. Roger, the director, is known to be a man of intellect, but honestly, he is one of the most ignorant people I've ever met. So, here I am; stripped of the only home I've ever really known and cast away into a sea of rotten apples and old antiques, talking with, and lying beside, a phantom that just happens to have a solid body despite having passed away several years prior, and claiming to still be one hundred percent sane."

Raito's movements were so swift that the midnight eyed male almost had to double take. He hovered over L, straddling his stomach. "You know, that in all of its entirety still isn't so bad…" The Asian male dipped forward, pressing his hands to L's chest, the rapid heartbeat dancing against his fingertips.

"That. At least you have that." Raito sighed, taking his time in massaging the patch of skin above the detective's heart. A stifled gasp left Lawliet's lips and he numbly reached forward, mimicking the ghost's actions. No heartbeat reached his fingertips. A hollow pain seeped into his stomach. Raito was truly dead.

A small laugh tumbled from Lawliet's lips and he managed to roll the two of them over. He now hovered over the ghost of a teenager. "A heartbeat simply means you have not died. It does not constitute _living_."

That now infamous smirk found its way on Raito's lips. L itched to feel them against his own. This feeling was all too new but strikingly familiar to him. This need for closeness and acceptance seemed to have hung over the both of them throughout the time of knowing each other. They saw the other as an equal.

L touched his lips to the other male's mouth fleetingly, almost as an experiment. Raito fully returned the motion, adding a delicious pressure to the motion of their lips. L braced himself with his hands on either side of Raito's shoulders and kept the kiss as level as possible. The sienna haired male's lips tasted like nothing L had ever seen before but he craved it. No amount of sugar he could ever consume would be enough to quench his need for this taste to be in his mouth.

In a split second, Raito disappeared. In the shock of it, L crashed down into the mattress, a groan leaving his lips. A hand grasped L's shoulder and turned him around.

Raito's smirk radiated a sense of authority and mischief. "So sorry, but I just couldn't let you keep the edge." Within seconds, Raito's lips had reconnected to the obsidian eyed male's while said male was pinned to the mattress.

* * *

**:D TEN CHAPTERS. Holy shit. Also, ;alsdkjf This story has gotten OVER 900 views just sense I last updated. Words can not explain how amazing that makes me feel. I love each and every single one of you. **


	11. You All Know the Score,

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but, I hope this makes up for it. c: originally, I wasn't going to write this. But every time I was about to finish a serious chapter, it deleted. ._. The stars just want me to write porn it seems. Well, here you go. Lovelies.**

* * *

Goosebumps rose on the tender flesh of the living male as Raito gently stroked his very real finger tips over the boy's stomach. Every move the other made was nothing more than an action to watch his partner squirm. Heated breath mixed between the boys as a kiss, none too dry, was shared. The bed that both bodies laid upon creaked slightly, making the aura around the two thick with nothing but feelings of lust and need.

Raito shifted and continued to pet at the younger male's stomach. L bit at his bottom lip and his hips arched delicately. Everything on the black haired male's body felt hyper sensitive. The phantom male kissed at the detective's neck, trailing down the hollow of L's throat. Raito bit into the sweet flesh delicately, enjoying how every inch of L pressed against him.

"R-Rai..." L's voice sounded meek and small but the way his fingers twisted into the sheets underneath them showed how desperate and needy he was.

"Mnn," Raito hummed softly, knowing the effect that he was having on the midnight teen.

L groped at every part of the ghost that he could reach, his fingers untrained and slightly clumsy but willing. The chestnut haired boy smirked and rocked his clothed hips into his partner's, shocked slightly at the intense feeling.

Powdered red splashed against L's face and his eyes fluttered closed. The male gripped into the material of Raito's shirt, forcing their lips together. The kiss was searing, tongues and teeth battling for every ounce of dominance between them. The amber eyed male pulled and tugged L's shirt, removing the offending article of clothing from his lover's frame.

Raito admired the male's pale cream colored skin, marveling at how perfectly angular yet smooth L looked under such baggy material. A shudder rushed the thinner male's body, goosebumps raising on his navel.

"Nhm," L bit at his bottom lip, rolling his hips up and unbuttoning Raito's pants with shaking fingers.

A soft chuckle rumbled from the phantom's throat as he wiggled free from the restricting garment. Tanned fingers brushed L's hair back behind his ear and he smiled, licking at the shell. The older boy suckled gently at the lobe of the detective's ear, massaging his palm into his navel.

L felt like he was going to explode. His body wasn't used to sensations like this. Wet warmth ran across his chest and his eyes shot open. A sea of auburn danced across his chest as Raito nipped and suckled at the skin of his chest and stomach. "O-oh,"

Raito smirked against L's skin as the continued his ministrations, wanting to stretch out his lover's sensations. He dipped his head down, licking gently at L's navel. The red amber boy shrugged himself down lower, nuzzling his nose into the male's clothed thigh. The onyx haired boy shivered and gripped at the sheets.

"Y-you're s-such a tease," The midnight haired boy's breath was shaking and raspy, his body truly not used to the waves of pure sensation he was feeling.

Every fiber of L's being wanted to be touched and caressed by the coffee haired male. He just couldn't stand it. The usually loose denim wrapping his legs and hips now felt unbearably tight and restricting. His hands reached down, trying to push the material down, only to have a slight sharp pain right under his thumb knuckle on his left head.

Bewildered, the boy genius looked down, seeing Raito nurse the slight bite wound on his hand. "Y-you bit me." L's voice was powdered with shock.

Raito's smirk seemed to be ingrained into his face. He leaned up, licking at L's lips. The male's slender fingers danced over the prominent bulge in L's jeans. "I can't let you think you're in control of what's happening..." Raito let his voice trail off as he started palming the other boy slowly.

"N-gh," L choked on the sensation slightly, his hips bucking. L wrapped his arms around the other male's frame, each determined stroke to his groin making him dig his nails into the slight warm flesh under his fingertips.

"Turn over, Angel." Raito's voice licked at L's ears as if it were his own tongue.

Awkwardly shifting, the dark eyed male followed through with the command, seeing thing would go more in his favor if he just listened to the phantom. He lifted his body so that his weight was supported by his knees and forearms.

"Perfect," Raito purred, reaching to the from of L's jeans and unbuttoning them, his own boxer clad body pressing against the practically in-heat male.

A shiver danced up the younger's spine as he licked his lips in anticipation. A firm pressure that could only have been Raito pressed against his bum and every slight movement was a delicious friction. L truly didn't think he could keep at this teasing for much longer without passing out.

He rolled his hips against Raito's slowly, loving the hitching sound the ghost of a male made. In what felt like seconds, the material of L's jeans and boxers hit the ground across the room. Raito was done playing.

The chestnut haired teen pressed three of his fingers against L's lips. "if you don't want this to hurt," his voice was laced with husky overtones, "suck on these."

L curled his tongue around the digits like they were the stem of a lollipop before taking them into his mouth. He bobbed his head slightly, making sure to coat his lover's fingers as much as possible before what he knew was to come.

Raito pulled back and kissed down L's spine. He left small licks and gently placed nips against the small of his lover's back, enjoying how he would arch or tweak his hips in a slightly closer position. The sun kissed male pulled back just slightly, massaging at the insides of Lawliet's thighs. Slowly, the phantom crept up the back of L's thighs, massaging his fingertips at his entrance.

L bit at his knuckles, trying to keep himself from crying out. Despite being an intellectual, he felt like he was being reduced to that of a bundering idiot. The raven took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the other male's finger slowly inch inside of him and caress his silken insides.

"O-oh, G-God,"

"God has nothing to do with this." Raito's voice was beyond husky and it took everything he had to not just pin the other male down and take him, completely uncaring if it hurt. He wouldn't, though.

With a shocking amount of patience, Raito worked a second finger inside of the living boy underneath him. L was near unbearably tight; he had to be a virgin. Every ounce of self control either boy had was being put to the test as they moved together, slowly working the submissive open.

"R-Raito," L was panting. "I-I can't take this. J-just please, f-finish this."

A smirk curled itself onto Raito's lips and he nodded, "Of course, baby boy. You just have to lube me up first."

It only took a few seconds for the sex addled boy to realize what the coffee haired male meant and his jaw lazed.

Raito shrugged free from his boxers, an intense wave of relief washing over his groin as he was completely freed. L had managed to turn himself around, making himself near nose to nose with Raito. The taller boy leaned foreword, connecting their already kiss swollen lips before nudging the raven to where he would get the hint to travel south.

L kissed at Raito's navel, taking a deep breath. He wet his lips out of habit and ran his nails over the other male's thighs. Slowly, the younger of the two held his weight on his hands at either side of Raito as he lowered his head, teasing the chestnut haired male's swollen tip with his tongue.

The coffee eyed boy hissed, trying not to buck his hips. He gladly widened his hips as L took more of him into the wet cavern-esque mouth of his. If the candy addict kept this up, Raito wouldn't have been able to be liable for his actions.

L moaned around Raito, trying to fit as much of the male into his mouth as possible but hand his fingers around his base. He bobbed his head slightly, going purely on instinct. The lithe male pulled back after a while, hoping it would ease the pain just slightly.

Raito growled at the lack of warmth around his member grabbed at L, pulling him up and onto his lap. Their lips connected and teeth clashed slightly. The dominant gripped at L's upper thighs, lifting him with ease. He kept the kiss fierce to distract the midnight eyed boy from what was to come.

Raito shifted so that his legs were straight out, his back propped against the headboard. He lifted L up, biting at his bottom lip softly before soothing it as he lowered the male perfectly onto his own throbbing need.

A hiss rumbled from deep in L's throat and he broke the kiss, pressing his face into the crook of Raito's neck. He could smell the musk of Raito's sweat and it just made everything so real. The sharp pain traveled up his spine and every breath intensified it in some way.

"It will be okay," the red amber eyed boy whispered into midnight locks as he petted his damp back.

L shifted just slightly, feeling himself sink down even more on the male. The pain ebbed slightly, his body relaxing as much as he could with his terrible posture. He blushed slightly, moving his hips up. There was a slight drag from not being properly lubed, but to be quite frank, he liked it.

Raito gripped at his lover's hips, helping him with the rise and fall. A soft pant left their lips, nails digging into skin and sweat dripping to the sheets. Lips met frequently and traveled over necks and collars. L's fingers found themselves woven into the Asian male's hair, tugging slightly. That caused Raito to buck his hips up unexpectedly, crashing his tip against the most sensitive part of L's body.

The raven tensed, a near scream leaving his lips. He needed that feeling. If this is what dying felt like, he would gladly pass away in Raito's arms.

Curses and moans made the air thick and caused the inability to breathe. Both gasped and swallowed at the air, trying to keep as much oxygen in their bodies as possible to continue their ministrations. The climax of their actions came swiftly, either boy not being able to have any form of self control and hold back. Milky white soon littered their chests and thighs, a certain boy feeling the substance warm him from deep inside.

L pressed his hips to Raito's, near pinning him to the bed. The connection between them was just too intense to let go just yet. The roasted chestnut eyed boy kissed at L's face, sliding him off of his soften member. Despite that lack of connection, Raito curled protectively around the detective.

"It is alright, just sleep."

* * *

**Honestly, that is the most detailed I've written in a long time. I have a big announcement soon! :D it is deeply regarding this story, but not the plot. I'll try to announce it next update! Please review and let me know what you thought! :3**


	12. The Beauty in an Apology

Okay; I'm really sorry to do this to my readers; and I promise this is the only story that I will ever do this too. I genuinely feel awful, but...

**I'm discontinuing this story.**

But; the reason behind it is, that I'm taking the idea and transfiguring it into an original novel to publish along with the short story that I have on Amazon. It would mean the world to me if you could support my writing and just show other people my work. I understand that everyone can't afford the luxury of buying books and stuff online; believe me, I'm in the same boat. This is my job; my career that I eventually want to be able to support myself with. This is currently the only job I have; making money to live and eat off of. It would genuinely mean the world to me if you could pick up my short story and help get the word out. Follow my tumblr, where I will post art and clips of my writing, or add me on facebook and even my twitter. All of the links are on my profile.

I can't do this without the help of my friends and readers. I'm not asking for miracles, but just a helping hand. Feel free to talk to me on here, or add me somewhere else. I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts on my writing. c:

Also; I'm not taking this story down from the website; all of the past chapters will be up to read over and over again. c: I really do love you guys. Each and every single one of you who took the time to give my writing a chance. Thank you so much.

Love;

Kortni.


End file.
